


Cannibalism is The Most Romantic

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 3rd person, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Reader, Gore, Mild Gore, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A request, not very good.(I've posted this here before.)





	Cannibalism is The Most Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azureman136](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Azureman136).



> TRIGGER WARNING!: Cannibalism (duh), blood, and gore

(Y/n) was a survivor of the war, she fought through thick and thin to get where she was now. She had feasted on the flesh of her former friends, killed by the bombs dropping, with no other food she ate them.

She became a cannibal, not something she'd like to put on her resume, but she was. She had met Strong at Trinity Tower, she made, sorta, friends with him, they were somewhat friendly.

She dislikes his constant talk about super mutants being better than humans, she counter argued that, she a survivor of the great war, was obviously better than a super mutant, if more atomic bombs dropped, who so live, Strong or her, obviously her, she had already survived them.

Right now the hulking super mutant and the woman were fighting some raiders, she shot one of the raiders in the leg, crippling it, the man limped.

Strong was shooting the two women raiders with a mini-gun. Eventually they killed the raiders. (Y/n) walked up to the dead bodys, she knelt down, grabbing the dead man's arm.

She slammed her teeth into the arm, ripping sweet flesh off, just looking at the corpses made her hungry. Her teeth ripped the soft flesh, like a knife through butter.

She pulled away, any normal person would have ran away, but Strong was no normal person, or, really a person, he was a super mutant, who just like the human woman in front of him, loved the taste of human flesh.

"Hey, want some too" his voice surprised her, she turned to him, blood dripping off her chin and lips, "dig in then" with that she turned back to her meal.

Strong walked over to the pile of corpses, he fell to his knee, with a thud, cause the sand and dirt around the to cloud the surrounding area.

He grabbed the arm of the dead woman raider, ripping it off, the sound of testing flesh echoed through the quiet area. He bit into the soft flesh of the woman, blood soaking his face.

The two continued to eat the dead raiders till they were full. "Ah, that was a good meal" she stood up, stretching her arms and back.

Blood fell on her armor, her mouth soaked with blood, Strong had never felt more attracted to a human woman before, he was staring to like her a lot more lately.

"On word Strong, to our next adventure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Request by: Azureman136,
> 
> hope ya like it!
> 
> I'm really sorry it's so short.
> 
> It got really gory, but I didn't know what else to do, I'm going to make a second part to this that's a lemon.
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it!


End file.
